Percy's Birthday wish
by lmaevem04
Summary: What's Percy got to expect for his birthday wish? Find out below!


Hi guys! This story is all about Percabeth! I'm hoping to get lots of reviews, and if I do I will write the next part. Okay, onto the story!

 **Chapter One: Percy's POV**

"Percy what-" Annabeth's words are cut off as I pull her into the water. As we go under, her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and she is crying.

"Shh," I soothe. I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her.

I concentrate hard on the tugging sensation in my gut. An air bubble forms around us and we are able to breathe again.

Annabeth is sobbing and I am holding her close. "Shh,"

"I thought I was about to drown!"

I stare into her beautiful gray eyes. "I'm always here for you. I'd have protected you,"

That makes her cry harder, and she grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss. I am suprised, but also relieved.

"Seaweed brain, don't do that ever again! You scared me half to the Undderworld!" she cries.

"I'm sorry!" I apoligize.

She kisses me again, and this time I'm ready, cradling her in my arms, rocking her gently, and kissing her back.

Annabeth pulls away and I let go of her shaking arms. "Should we get out?"

"Yeah," I reply.

I concentrate harder and the bubble lifts slowly, until it's touching the surface and pops. As soon as the air is released, I force the current to carry us to the surface.

"Aww," everyone chimes.

"Shuddup!" I cry, and unhook my fingers from Annabeth.

"Don't deny it," Seleana Boregaurd warns. "She would be wet if you weren't holding hands. Your the son of Poseidon,"

"Whatever. It isn't a big deal," I jog towards the picnic tables with Annabeth.

We sit down at a table with Nico, Thalia, Derrek Lodger, Carrie Shelly, Seleana, and Thom Brinje for Truth-Or-Dare.

"Truth or dare?" Thalia asks, as soon as we sit down.

"Uh... dare?"

"Okay, make out with Annabeth for five minutes," she grins, exchanging evil laughs with Nico.

I glance at Annabeth, and she says, "Here? In front of everyone?"

Thalia nods encouragingly.

I gulp awkwardly and Annabeth and I edge closer to each other even awkwardly.

Annabeth kisses me, but I can tell she's not kissing to her full potential. I kiss back, and I close my eyes so I don't see everyone staring.

It feels like only five seconds, but Thalia is pulling me back and saying, "Whoa, hold your horses! That was, like, ten minutes! Jeez, now we know the truth!"

I stare at Annabeth, who looks like a million golden her hair blowing in the wind and her face red.

"Cut it out, seaweed brain!" she shouts.

I smile again, and turn to Nico.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... truth."

"Okay, who do you have a crush on?"

"Percy-"

"Say it."

"Um..." he glances at his feet and mumbles, "Mahmimah."

"What?"

"Thalia, okay? Just leave me alone!" He shouts.

Thalia looks stunned and she tried to hide her smile.

"Okay," I say. "Anabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?"

She looks down at her bare feet. "Aw, Percy, don't make me say,"

"Annabeth,"

"Okay, fine!" she turns to me and whispers in my ear, "I would wish that we could be together forever, and nothing would ever come between us,"

I smile at her. "That's really sweet," I say.

Chiron gallops over to us, and I am embaressed to find that I was leaning on Annabeth.

"Percy," he says. "Your mother is waiting outside in the car,"

I wave at Thalia and Nico and nod at the rest, and Annabeth follows me to my mom's car. She's coming back to Manhatten with me, to stay for the month since her dad and everyone else are out of town.

"Hi Percy," mom kisses me on the cheek. "Happy seventeenth birthday. Hi Annabeth."

I smile. "Here, Annabeth," I open the car door for her and she climbs in.

"Mom," I add. "We're... uh... going camping this weekend, to celebrate my birthday."

"Oh," my mom says, but it's more like an _OHHHH!_

"Mom! It's not like that! She's just my girlfriend!"

Annabeth smiles at me and the whole car ride home she leans on my shoulder, kissing me once in a while, totally fine with the fact my mom was in the same car as us.

 **Chapter Two: Annabeth's POV**

"Sally, thanks again for letting me stay with you," I say.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! Percy has said so many-"

Percy shoots Sally a look. "I mean," she corrects. "He... mentioned you."

I smile and give Percy a kiss. "Come on and let's go upstairs. I think your mom said something about gifts up there..."

At the word gifts Percy is off and zooming up the stairs, leaving me with the backpacks to carry. "Oh, no, I got these," I say to Sally.

I carry everything upstairs and drop it on Percy's one bed. He is staring at a card with his eyes wide.

"A hundred bucks from dad! Sweet!" he says, waving the bill in the air.

Sally is still downstairs, getting ready for bed. I smile at Percy.

"Ready for the first part of your birthday present?" I ask, grinning.

"You bet I am, Wise Girl," he smiles.

After I have changed in the bathroom into pajamas, I come back into Percy's room and see he has made the bed.

I push my stuff of the bed and climb in, after Percy. He snuggles up close to me and before I know it, he's asleep. He's drooling and still clinging to me, as I cuddle up close and close my eyes.

Suddenly, a knock comes at the door. I struggle to get out of Percy's grip, waking him. Sally is standing in the doorway, with Percy and I cuddling.

"Oh, well I was going to offer to bring up the spare matress, but I guess you two have everything situated," she says, hurrying outside again and closing the door.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! It's super late right now, so I'm signing off for now! And remember, to review the story! I'll try to keep a good writing schedule! Also, you can email me ideas at lmaevem04 THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
